She Impresses Me
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom and Letty are in College and while Dom is nervous Letty fits right in and he couldn't be more impressed or proud of her.


**A/N:** _So, I watched a Hallmark movie today and the guy was a bad boy and so was his girlfriend, and it basically played out somewhat like this. So I thought why not make a Dom and Letty version of it. Michelle always posts videos about whats happening in the world and it really shows her intelligence that people compliment her on. Let me know if I should continue this or keep it as a one shot! Read and Review!_

* * *

"You know the rules, Dominic. You go to college or the shop doesn't get signed over to you" Tony said to his oldest.  
"Pop, you know I'm not meant for school, I barely got through high school, why do you think college is going to be any better? Why pay for school, when I am only going to fail it" Dom said trying to reason with his father.

"Son, you're not an idiot. You never applied yourself in high school, because you were trying to impress people, but you have already impressed me, and you know you have impressed Letty, now you just have to impress yourself. It's a one-year course, Dom, it won't kill you" The elder Toretto said as he got his coffee and went to sit outside. Dom sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, he felt at ease when a smaller pair of hands gripped his shoulders from behind and slid across his chest pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Morning, papi" The sexy voice belonging to his girlfriend said.

"Morning"

"What's wrong? Why are you stressed at 8:00am?" She asked lifting his head up and placing herself on his lap.

"I hate that pop is making us do the school thing, I couldn't do anything in high school and he somehow thinks this will be different." He said with a sigh dropping his head into the crook of her neck as she lightly ran her fingertips along the back of his neck.

"Hey, stop doubting yourself. You are the smartest man I know, Dominic, and I know you can do this"

"Letty, you saw me in high school" He said lifting his head to look into her eyes.

"In high school, yes. But, I also see you every day in the shop, you deal with the business, you talk to execs about doing business with us, you know what you're doing, this is just extra information to please your dad, but, don't think for one second, that you don't belong there or that you're not as intelligent because you, Dominic Toretto are incredibly knowledgeable" Dom looked into her eyes and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Thanks, baby"

"Always, and besides I'm going to need you because school is far from my thing either"

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

"Let, you ready?" Dom yelled as he waited downstairs with his books to drive him and Letty to their first day of classes.

"I'm ready, don't be so impatient" She said while coming down the stairs

"One thing Mia told me was to get there early or we will be fucked for parking, which is just another thing I am not looking forward to"

"Stop complaining, you will be fine" She said making her way out the door

They drove around for 10 minutes and eventually found parking as they made their way into the same building grabbing coffee with the 20 minutes they had to spare. Dom pulled her into a hug and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Have a good class, baby" Dom said

"You too, and Dom, please try. You know your dad is serious about the shop, and you can do this"

"I will" They both went their separate ways to class. Letty to entrepreneurship, and Dom to marketing.

Letty was about 2 hours into class and she pulled her phone out and texted Dom quickly.

 _'You doing ok, papi?'_ She messaged putting her phone away only to feel it vibrate moments after.

 _'Ya, I guess it's not that hard, but it's only day 1 haha'_

3 hours had gone by and Letty had already completed two classes and she was headed to her last class of the day- finance.

She found a spot in the middle and sat down scrolling on her phone before class started.

"Alright class, it may be a bit crowded in here, but, we have had to blend our two finance classes together seeing as the other professor has an overlap, so I will be taking both." The professor said and about 60 other students walked in, Letty wasn't paying attention until she heard a familiar voice behind her and smiled.

"This seat taken?" Dom's deep voice whispered making her turn around with a smile.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is sitting here, sorry" She smirked as Dom sat next to her.

"Lucky guy" He said pulling his chair closer to her.

"I'm happy to have you in at least one of my classes" She said rubbing her hand on his thigh

"And we have this class more than any other class" He said putting his hand on top of hers as the class started.

Dom watched as Letty put on her glasses, no one knew she wore glasses, except Dom and he smiled softly as she put them on and took notes, she looked so cute in her glasses. Dom watched as Letty took down every single note that was put on, Dom and Letty were different ages so they never actually had a class together, so this was fun for Dom to see what Letty was like in school.

"So, for delinquent taxes, say an accountant for a corporation forgot to pay the firm's income tax of $321,812.85 on time. The government charged a penalty based on an annual interest rate of 13.4% for the 29 days the money was late. Find the total amount tax and penalty that was paid, using a 365 day year. What would your steps be?" The professor asked and Dom looked at him like he had three heads, and wondered who would ever get that until her heard a voice.

" If we take A equals P times 1 plus RT, we would get $321,812,85 Once we have that, we can do 1 plus .134 times 29 divided by 365 we would get $325,239.05 " Letty said confidently as she worked the equation out in her notebook. As Dom looked at her in shock.

"How'd you do that? Dom asked her.

"Huh? Oh it's simple you just have to look at the formula A equals P times 1 plus RT and you have to look at the equation to see what the P is which is the principal which is the starting amount, the R which is your rate which is the interest rate and the T is your time, and you are solving for A which is the amount so you plug that in just like the formula to get one part of the answer to use for the second part" Letty told him writing it out for him in his notebook and it was in that moment that he realized she could still surprise him.

"Thanks, babe" He said as he continued to stare at her

"Pay attention, or else you won't get it" She whispered as she continued to write notes and answered questions. Once class was finished Letty took her glasses off and put them in her bag along with her books and pencils.

"Ready?" She asked him and he just looked at her smiling as he pulled her into a side hug

"Yeah, baby. I'm ready"

As they drove back to the fort Letty grabbed a bottle of water kissed Mr. T on the cheek and grabbed a snack as she went upstairs to do homework.

"So, how bad was it?" Mr. T asked him as he watched Letty go up stairs.

"Not terrible, but I can tell you one thing you were wrong about"

"Whats that?"

"You said I had already impressed Letty"

"Yeah, you have"

"Nah, pop. You didn't see her today. She took every note, she was answering questions without hesitation, I didn't realize how smart that woman upstairs was until today. She is a secret nerd, and I couldn't be prouder of her. I always knew she was street smart, but seeing her so book smart just made me realize if I have a woman that smart in my life, I have to keep impressing her, because she sure as hell keeps impressing me." Dom said proudly

"I'm proud of you son, and I'm proud of Letty. You're a good man, and you have a great woman. You two and your sister make me proud to be a father. Now get upstairs and do your homework" Tony teased as Dom grabbed a bottle of water, and his books making his way upstairs.

Letty was already sitting on the bed with her headphones in doing her homework. As Dom walked in she stopped and looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm proud of you" Dom said, making her blush and give a shy smile

"Thanks, baby" He sat next to her on the bed.

"So, you think you could help me with this?" Dom asked shyly

"If you give me a massage later, I think I could help you out" She said as she kissed his chin teaching him what they learnt today.

 **Should this be continued or just a one shot?**


End file.
